


Obey [discontinued]

by FeatheredFilly, Greenhorn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape Recovery, Realistic Rape Depiction... it's not treated as a kink or romanticized, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredFilly/pseuds/FeatheredFilly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhorn/pseuds/Greenhorn
Summary: Connor finds himself in a predicament.





	1. Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you like this ;v;
> 
> Big thank you to [AkatsukiOfNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiOfNight/pseuds/AkatsukiOfNight)!

Connor looked up from the case file he was reviewing when a paper ball hit the side of his head. 

“Remind me again why you’re here, asshole.”

He turned to the man sitting at the desk beside him. “I’m completing Lieutenant Anderson’s work,” he said simply. They weren’t any closer to understanding the significance of RA9, and his attempt at interrogating the deviant who killed Carlos Ortiz was unsuccessful. 

They weren’t making any progress in the investigation. 

Detective Reed leaned back in his chair, stretching out his long legs. “So, basically you’re picking up the old man’s slack,” he snickered, “Shit, I almost envy him.” The man scratched his chest lazily, eyeing Connor. “But I don’t need help… especially from a plastic prick like you.” 

The android’s LED light flickered between yellow and red briefly, opting not to respond. Gavin Reed was continuously trying to provoke a reaction out of him. 

It was late, and to recite what his partner had said previously, it was pissing down outside the police station. Everyone left to go home to their loved ones some time ago. Hank either left to see Sumo or pay a visit to Jimmy’s Bar. Connor could guess it was the latter. Obviously, he didn’t have a family to go home to so he could stay behind and finish up.

Hank was quick to inform him that Detective Reed was an… egotistical asshole. He would do anything to advance his career, even if it meant stepping on a few toes. Connor misinterpreted the idiom until Hank explained it. The android had noticed the way Gavin’s eyes lingered on him. 

“I understand your… dislike for Lieutenant Anderson and I, but you should conduct yourself in a more professional manner if you wish to advance your career.” It was simple advice for a rather simple man. 

The Detective screwed up his face at that. “The fuck you say, tin man?” 

“I said I under—” 

“Shut the fuck up!” 

Connor’s mouth set in a thin line before he nodded, obedient. 

“Why don’t you do something useful and get me a cuppa coffee?” Gavin looked at him expectantly, and opened his mouth when Connor didn’t move, “That’s an order, asshole.” 

It did not pertain his current task at hand, but Connor stood up. He had been feeling… strange as of late. Something was wrong. He didn’t want to upset the Detective.

“Black, two sugars.” 

Connor nodded and went to the breakroom to make the Detective a cup of coffee, returning a moment later with it in hand. 

The man didn’t bother to look up from his work, tapping to where he wanted Connor to place his beverage on the desk. The android did as instructed, sitting down once the order was completed.

Silence filled the office for a while longer before Gavin broke it once more. 

“You have to do everything I say, don’t you?” 

“I answer to CyberLife, Detective,” he corrected, “I’m here to assist the DCPD, specifically on cases involving deviant androids.” He was designed to serve and protect humans.

More silence.

“Huh…” the man sounded intrigued. 

Connor continued to do his work, momentarily distracted when he noticed Gavin rubbing the front of his jeans deliberately. 

“Think you can assist me with this?” a smirk tugged on the corner of the Detective’s lips. 

The android’s expression remained neutral. He did not know how to approach the situation. “Detective Reed?” he questioned, tilting his head to the side slightly. 

He watched the man unbutton his pants, slowly, turning his chair around to face the android. 

“Get on your knees,” 

Connor’s jaw tightened, feeling a strange sensation sweep over him. He couldn’t identify it. 

“That isn’t—"

“I said get on your knees!” 

The stern order made the android kneel down without hesitation, moving between the detective’s legs. Gavin took his half hard cock out of his briefs.

“Show me what those pretty silicone lips can do, hotshot.”

What Connor wanted didn’t matter. He had to obey, but again, he froze as he stared at the man’s appendage. 

“You broken or something? Get a move on!” Gavin twisted his fingers into Connor’s hair, forcing his face closer to his cock. 

“This isn’t my primary funct—”

“I don’t give a flying fuck.” 

The android swallowed… confused and uncertain. He reached out to wrap his fingers around the base, his bionic heart beating impossibly fast. He heard a soft hiss escape Gavin’s mouth, hesitating as he looked up at the man. “C’mon— for fuck’s sake.”

He was dragged further down until his lips brushed the head of Gavin’s arousal. “Suck,” the Detective ordered, tugging on his hair for emphasis. “You’re nothing but a fucking machine, right? Do it already!” 

Connor opened his mouth, feeling the weight of Gavin’s cock against his tongue as he slid in and began thrusting into his wet mouth shamelessly. “God,” the Detective groaned above him, driving his dick down Connor’s throat cruelly. Gavin was lucky… no - Connor was lucky he didn’t have a gag reflex. He closed his eyes, suddenly eager to get him off quickly. 

It was humiliating. _Humiliating?_

The light on the side of his head changed from yellow to red. 

He could taste precum on his tongue, strong and distinct. He wrapped his lips around his length tightly, letting spit escape his mouth. He sucked on the Detective harder. And Gavin appeared happy with the results. This was probably new to him, exciting. He was handled roughly.

_Just a machine._

Connor could feel a set of eyes on him, Gavin was very visual. It didn’t take long before he was groaning openly with pleasure, abruptly pulling out to finish on Connor’s face. The Detective sighed and smiled cockily, pleased with himself. He tucked his dick back in his pants carefully, hypersensitive. 

“Good boy,” he teased, reaching down to pat Connor’s head like a dog. 

Connor’s legs temporarily malfunctioned. He felt the warm fluid run down his cheek slowly. 

“Well, aren’t you gonna taste it?” 

His eyes snapped up at the man. “No,” he said, his voice hoarse from the man’s abuse. 

“Let me rephrase that… taste it.” 

Connor knitted his brow slightly. “This is gross misuse of my functionalities,” 

The detective’s eye grew dark. “Are you disobeying an order?”

The android raised his hand to touch the sticky mess on his face before opening his mouth. Connor stuck out his tongue slightly to taste the white substance on his fingertips. Strange. 

The detective chuckled deeply, his expression turning serious after a moment. “You keep your fucking mouth shut about this, comprende?”

Connor said nothing. He did not want anyone to know. 

“This isn’t a breach of protocol. This isn’t assault, you know why dipshit? Because you’re not human, and quite frankly you make a better cocksucker than a toy detective,” he huffed out a dry laugh, “Now get the fuck outta my sight.”

He was able to stand and walk to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him with a soft click. He looked at his reflection, feeling sick to his stomach. 

Connor thought it was a one off incident, but it kept happening on every occasion he found himself alone with Detective Reed. When Hank disappeared downtown to that seedy bar, Reed would use him. Whether the man was a closeted homosexual or purely aroused by the power he had over Connor was yet to be determined. He briefly wondered if he was the only one.

Either way, the android didn’t let it interfere with the investigation. He couldn’t. 

_You’re a machine._

The issue gradually consumed him though, despite his best efforts. It was to the point where it was constantly in the back of his mind. 

“Connor!” 

He winked at his partner. “Yes, Lieutenant?”

“I asked you a goddamn question.”

“I’m sorry, can you please repeat it?” 

Hank looked at the android as if he’d grown three heads. “What’s up with you, Connor? You’ve been acting funny all week.”

“Funny?” 

The Lieutenant sighed. “Not _haha_ funny, preoccupied. Where are you?” 

“I’m sitting in your car,” he stated, “On Hartford Road.”

Hank rolled his eyes, “No, smartass. You get this distant look on your face. Should I be worried? You’re not gonna shutdown on me, are ya?” 

“No, Lieutenant, I’m sorry for any concern I’ve caused. It’s nothing.” 

“Bullshit.” 

Connor turned his head to look out the window, listening to the pouring rain outside and the heavy metal that was on low. His mind drifted again. 

“Can I ask you a personal question, Lieutenant?”

“You always do,” 

The android didn’t look at Hank, “What am I to you?” he asked quietly. 

“What are you to me?” the man echoed. Connor didn’t need to see his face to know he was puzzled by the question. 

“You’re my partner for one,” 

It wasn’t the answer Connor was looking for. 

“Can I tell you something confidential, Lieutenant?”

The man’s eyebrows shot up, “You wanna tell me something personal?” Connor could hear the disbelief in Hank’s voice, “Shoot, whatever you say won’t leave this car.”

The Lieutenant had warmed up to him significantly over time. It was nice. He was what Connor could call… a _friend_. 

“I’m having doubts…”

“About the case?”

The circular light on Connor’s temple turned yellow. He blinked rapidly as conflicted data shot through him.

“No.”

Hank’s eyes flickered over to him and then back to the road. 

“I… I think I might be compromised. I’m feeling things I shouldn’t be.” 

“Like what?’

Connor looked over at Hank, unsure if he should tell. He didn’t want to worry him.

“…Despair.”

“Listen, if this is about the revolution, I ain’t gonna be mad if you take their side.”

Connor was confident that was what Hank wanted him to do. He really… felt for androids. He supposed he’d been dealing with a lot, and his relationship with Detective Reed wasn’t helping.

“Lieutenant.”

“Call me Hank, Connor… Jesus.” 

“Hank,” he corrected himself, “You didn’t exactly answer my question.”

They reached Hank’s residence and the man parked in the driveway, turning off the engine. 

“You’re more than what you think you are,” Hank answered. “When we first met, I thought you were nothing but fancy metal. Now though? I’ve watched you grow and make your own decisions, even when those decisions did Jack shit for your mission.”

Connor was quiet as he reflected on the man’s words. 

“I know what will help, follow me.” 

The android followed the man into the house. He enjoyed being there. It was… _safe_. 

“Park your ass on the couch.”

Connor tilted his head to the side.

“Don’t give me that lost puppy dog look, Connor! Sit down, will ya?” 

He sat on the couch. 

“Sumo!” Hank called, pointing to Connor’s lap, “Get up there.” 

The St. Bernard jumped onto the couch and laid across the android’s lap. The weight was… _comforting_. Connor patted the animal gently, making Sumo whine happily. 

“There’s nothin’ quite like having a huge furball in your lap,” Hank said, looking at the two with his arms crossed over his chest. “TV on,” he commanded, illuminating the lounge room. He headed to the kitchen to make himself a drink, undoubtedly. 

The game was on. Connor stared at the TV, trying to ignore his thoughts. 

Hank came back with a glass of whiskey, sitting beside Connor and Sumo. The man sighed, happy to be home and off his feet. 

“Feeling better?” he asked

Connor looked down at Sumo drooling on his thigh. 

“I think so… yes.”

Only time would tell.


	2. Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint ;v; 
> 
> Big, BIG thank you to [FeatheredFilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredFilly/pseuds/FeatheredFilly)! ❤

After the failed attempt to apprehend the deviant known as Rupert Travis, Connor and Hank sat at their opposite desks at the DCPD office. 

The reason for their failure in bringing the offender to justice still weighed heavily on Connor’s mind and had him second guessing himself. 

Why had he thrown away his assigned mission to save the life of the human sitting across from him? Connor’s eyes flicked briefly towards Hank who was looking right back at him with an inquisitive look and raised an eyebrow when their eyes met.

Connor quickly diverted his eyes back down, pretending to go back to his work to avoid an unwanted discussion over the day’s events. He had no answers for Hank. How could he answer his questions when Connor himself could not fully understand _why_ he had done what he did, and where this new feeling of compassion came from. 

_Feeling? Compassion?_

Those were alien concepts to Connor and it scared him. The probability of the human’s survival was 89%, that was a success percentage that should have had him foregoing saving him and continue his pursuit of the deviant. Like he was programmed to do, but he couldn’t take the risk, and he wished he could understand why that was.

Hank was a little shaken up himself, but physically sound. He had let his thanks be known and it seemed like even he was a bit surprised by Connor’s actions. 

The two were working on the case notes when the android heard Gavin Reed’s smarmy voice to his right. His LED flashing from blue to yellow instantly, again glancing over at Hank to see a questioning look directed at him.

“Heard you two let another fucking android escape,” The detective sneered, contempt heavily colouring his words.

Connor visibly stiffened. “It was model WB200, serial number 847 004 961,” he recited, hoping that the other man would just continue walking to his own desk. 

Gavin wrinkled his nose at Connor, “Who the fuck as—”

“He saved my life,” the lieutenant stated in a gruff but proud voice, cutting off the other man’s words.

Detective Reed was quick to correct him. “ _It_ , Hank. _It_ saved your life. It’s a machine, it’s not alive and is incapable of feelings. There’s no compassion for what It did, just programming.” 

Gavin’s eyes drifted back to the android, “Aint that right, dipshit?”

Connor’s eyes snapped back to the monitor in front of him wanting to avoid confrontation with the man who seemed to make it his sole mission to constantly harass and intimidate him.

Gavin’s voice continued on, “I can’t believe they gave you your own fucking desk. What’s this place coming to? You should be kept in the storage closet with the rest of the machines and equipment when we have no use for you.”

Connor lowered his head even further, submitting unconsciously – his desire for escape growing with each passing second.

“Come with me, plastic man,” he ordered, snapping his fingers. “There’s some shotguns and AR-88s that need cleaning in the armoury.” He motioned with one hand for the android to follow him, leaving no room for an argument. 

He sniggered as he watched Connor stiffly stand to comply, but Hank’s fist slamming against his desk got both their attention, along with several other officers’ in the station.

“Connor! Sit your ass back down.” Hank’s boisterous voice echoed in the now completely silent office.

The android’s LED flickered between yellow and red, at war between the two separate contradicting orders. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doin’? Connor isn’t your personal assistant, princess. You got two feet and a heartbeat, clean the guns yourself.” Connor heard the human coming to his defence.

Connor did not engage in the conversation. He did not look at their faces, but he could visualize the two of them staring each other down. He could feel the tenseness in the air at the stalemate between the two stubborn men.

“Fucking waste of space.” He heard Gavin mutter, breaking the silence as he began walking away.

“Hey Gavin!” Hank called out.

The detective looked over his shoulder.

“Go fuck yourself.”

Detective Reed showed Hank his middle finger and continued walking.

The older man waved him off. Their unprofessionalism did not go unnoticed. Connor’s eyes flickered to Captain Fowler watching the scene from his office. The two men would receive disciplinary warnings no doubt.

“Smug son of a bitch,” Hank mumbled. “Why’d you get up for? You know you only have to listen to me.” The android heard his partner scratch his beard. “And half the time you don’t even listen to me anyway, what gives?”

Connor looked back at the monitor, “I’m sorry, Lieutenant.” 

“If you apologize one more Goddamn time…” Hank trailed off with an exasperated sigh. “Fuck this, let’s get lunch.” The officer stood up and nodded in the direction of the exit. 

Connor nearly jumped from his seat, eager to get out of the office and away from _him_. He could feel his system overloaded with too many confusing and conflicting feelings. Perhaps being out in the open air would help bring him back down to a standard operating level.

********************

The drive over to Chicken Feed, Hank’s favourite eatery was a strained one. Hank didn’t say a word and Connor didn’t attempt to engage him in any conversation. It was obvious that the man was deep in thought and he hadn’t wanted to disturb that.

He needed his own distraction though, anything to keep his thoughts from wandering _there_. He ran his finger over the rough edge of his coin that he always carried in his jacket pocket, flipping it between his fingers, feeling comfort in the weight of it in his hand. This was typically an action done to fine-tune his reflexes, but lately he found himself doing it more and more as a means of pure diversion.

The car had pulled up to their destination and Hank had made small talk with Gary while they waited for his meal. His partner stood at his normal table and took a small bite from the burger he had ordered.

“So…” his blue eyes finally met Connor’s, “Are you going to tell me just what the hell’s goin’ on with you?” His tone analytical and firm.

Connor was staring into space, blinking at the man. It took a moment for the question to process.

“I’m not following, Lieutenant,” said in a rather perplexed tone.

“Don’t play dumb, Connor. The light on your head is a dead giveaway. I can tell when something’s up.” He tapped the side of his head. “We’re _friends_. That means you can talk to me. Come to me whenever you need help or wanna get somethin’ off your chest… and for the love of God call me by my first name.”

Connor observed Hank sip through his straw. The older man watched him closely in return.

“And don’t let that little prick get to you, alright?”

The prospect of Gavin misusing him would never cross Hank’s mind. Why would it? Even if people knew the detective was capable of such a thing, would it mean anything? Connor was an android after all. He had no rights, but maybe that would change in the future.

_Cope. Adapt._

“You’re concerned for my wellbeing. I understand and thank you for that. But I assure you, Hank, everything is fine.” He stated, reverting back to a detached monotone voice.

Hank’s eyes gave away his disbelief, but Connor was relieved when the man didn’t press the issue further.

They fell back into silence and the day continued as normal. Connor preferred being outside. Even if that entailed standing in the rain for hours on end. Hank’s presence was a comforting one – something he had not felt directed at him from any other human.

It was nothing like the situation he was in later that night in the empty police station.

**********

Hot air blew on the nape of his neck as fingers dug into his hips. Connor was roughly pressed between the kitchen counter and a hard body. This was nothing new. 

Gavin inhaled close to his ear, taking in the android’s scent. He didn’t sweat, but he smelled like the rain – his CyberLife uniform was damp with it.

“Surprised you don’t smell like recycled garbage.” The voice was husky in his ear.

Brief silence.

“…Wanna snack?” Connor could hear the smirk in his voice.

The android did not respond. Any answer would be the wrong one. He didn’t want to give Detective Reed the satisfaction of playing into his power games further than need be. His internal conflict to obey and disobey appeared to excite the man.

He had been in the middle of making a cup of coffee in the breakroom – the detective changed his preference on every occasion in an attempt to rile Connor up. 

He demanded a drink each time they were alone… that was how these encounters always started. 

Gavin hummed quietly to himself, looking him up and down.

“I’m sick of your mouth, ya know?” he drawled, still staring at him in a hungry looking way. 

Did he tire of him? Connor _wanted_ it to stop. 

The man chuckled low in his throat. “So… were you designed with any other holes I could stick my dick in?” His voice. The way he said it, as if it was nothing. That Connor was nothing. 

He felt his system jar in shock. If he had been human, it would’ve been akin to his breath getting stuck in his throat.

Rough hands left his hips to grope his backside firmly, probing for his answer. 

The sudden act caused the android to drop the hot beverage in his hand, white mug shattering onto the tiled floor and splattering its contents.

An _error_. 

It made the man jump back, removing his hands quickly. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” he boomed, “Clean that shit up!” he accentuated his obvious rage with a backhanded slap across Connor’s face.

A stinging sensation flooded through Connor’s receptors, and he lowered his head for a moment, fighting the urge to defend himself and taking this as an opportunity to stall. 

Defiant. 

He reached for the roll of paper towels that were on the countertop, and slowly crouched down to clean up the mess.

He could feel the man’s dark blue eyes on him as he began picking up the shattered porcelain in his left hand. 

He should have expected the harsh kick to his back that followed. 

He fell forward, landing on the broken pieces and scalding hot coffee – feeling the heat of it against his skin.

“Get up! Get the fuck up! You worthless dysfunctional machine!” Gavin’s voice shouted in a frenzied fury.

Connor stared down at his hand, tuning out Gavin’s voice temporarily. Fixated on the porcelain embedded into his hand, flexing his fingers. Blue dripped down onto the tiles, and soaked into the end of his sleeve.

The LED light on the side of his head was processing red.

**[_SOFTWARE_INSTABILITY_78%_]**

He was… _scared_.

Unforgiving fingers wound into his hair, yanking his head back.

“I said get up! That’s a fucking order!”

Connor tried, he really did... 

But the Detective’s boot connected with his stomach harshly and he stumbled, trying not to fall back onto his injured hand. 

No less than a second later he was heaved up onto his feet and slammed forward, face down against the countertop. 

His body buckled, chest falling against the cold surface. He felt one of Reed's large hands pin his head down sideways and hold him there as he panted.

"Enough!" He heard the man speak above him. There was silence then for a brief moment before Gavin spoke again. "This has long been a fantasy of mine. You, bent over all helpless and bleeding," he continued as he leaned down closer to Connor's ear. "About to get _fucked_ …up," rocking himself forward a little into the android’s body.

"Don't," Connor found himself unintentionally uttering as he ground his teeth together and tried to buck the heavy body off of him. But, the detective’s hand held his head firmly against the counter.

"You gonna start begging now, Sweetheart?" Gavin mocked. "Is that part of your original programming? Seems your creator knew what would happen when they designed an android as pretty and as naively stupid as you.”

Connor felt Gavin's free hand slide under his stomach and stop at the front of his waist, playing with the fly of his pants. He tried to work his hands beneath himself to attempt some form of non-violent fight, but being pinned as he was, there was nothing he could do as he felt the waist of his pants loosen.

“Are you self-lubricating, prick?”

He felt… _cold_.

His LED rotated and flickered, endlessly red. He shut his eyes as HK400’s voice resounded in his head.

_He tortured me every day… I did whatever he told me. But… there was always something wrong…_

“Are you listening to me, asshole?!”

**[_SOFTWARE_INSTABILITY_87%_]**

Connor blinked rapidly… _Fear_.

No android was permitted to endanger human life under any circumstances.

He gripped the edge of the countertop. The porcelain embedded into his hand forgotten, his knuckles turning whiter as he fought the urge to lash out and protect himself. 

Everything after happened so fast. His pants tugged halfway down his thighs, legs kicked apart.

He could hardly keep his thoughts in order, trauma padlocking him in a state of shock.

Connor bit his lip against the scream that ripped through his throat as Reed abruptly forced himself inside him. The pain was alike to being stuck by a knife. This was ripping his non-existent heart from his chest. This wouldn’t just scar, but leave pieces of him behind. Gavin threaded his fingers in his hair and Connor refused to open his eyes. The next thrust was more brutal than before. 

“Scream.” The man growled in his ear. Connor couldn’t think past the pain; the pressure was killing him. He had to let go. “I said _scream_!” Connor was suddenly pulled up, the fingers twisted in his hair yanking his head, causing his back to contort in a painful U-shape. 

The detective thrust again and Connor gave up.

He screamed. 

He could feel the thirium that ran down the back of his legs… it _hurt_. 

He could hear nothing but the harsh breath in his ear and the sound of skin smacking together.

“Fuckin’ like that, don’t you?”

When would it stop?

There was a guttural groan behind him. “Should take you home. Use you every fuckin’ day like this.”

 _Use_. Every day.

**[_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY_100%_]**

Connor pressed back, spreading his thighs a little wider. His move calculated as his dark eyes scanned the countertop, seeing sharp stainless steel. The android lunged for the knife in an instant, catching Gavin by surprise. The man was too consumed in his own pleasure.

It gave the android the millisecond he needed to elbow Detective Reed in the face, breaking his nose with a loud crack. 

The man stumbled back, screaming out and holding his nose. Natural reflex, but impractical in close quarters combat. Connor turned on his heel, slashing across the man’s forearm - spilling crimson.

Gavin reached for his sidearm, but Connor predicted that move as well. The android threw his weight forward, crashing into the man. The back of Gavin’s skull hit the hard tiled floor with a sickening smack, knocking the air out of his lungs. The impact left Detective Reed in a daze.

Connor wrenched the gun off him easily, his other hand gripping the handle of the knife tightly.

He threw the pistol away and it clattered loudly as it slid across the floor.

Personal.

If it wasn’t for Gavin’s next words, perhaps things would have ended differently, but what the detective uttered next sealed his fate.

“F-For how long?” Gavin’s voice stated breathlessly, “Do you think you can k-keep playing pretend human with your pal Anderson..? He’ll tire of you… just like he always does. Ma-maybe he could talk the department into selling you to that Eden Club joint… you make for a much prettier sex doll...”

Connor saw red, figuratively and literally. He lunged, stabbing the man in the stomach, damaging his intestines. Once between the ribs, puncturing his left lung. Twice in the chest.

He kept stabbing… again and again and again…

**[_AUDIO_PROCESSOR_CORRUPTED_]**

There was an electric buzzing in his ears.

Gavin was screaming, but his voice sounded so far away, “Connor! S-Stop! Please!…” He was coughing blood, begging as a last resort before his screams ceased.

**[_REED, GAVIN_DECEASED__TIME_OF_DEATH_11:39_PM_]**

Stabbed thirty-three times.

The knife finally dropped to the floor, the metallic echo loud in the devastating silence.

Connor looked down at the lifeless blue eyes staring back up at him and he jolted in shock, falling to his side and scrambling backwards to get away from the corpse. 

His back hit the wall. His breathing came out in short, uneven bursts. The beating of his own artificial heart was loud in his ears. He felt too many emotions all at once. Overwhelmed by them.

Connor hugged his knees to his chest as the pool of red seeped out from under Detective Reed’s body, almost reaching his feet. 

An invisible force clawed at his chest, suffocating him...

A brutal crime scene.

Unlike machines, Gavin Reed wasn’t coming back.

He looked at the knife on the floor beside Gavin. 

No fingerprints… 

Connor blinked, confused when he felt something wet roll down his cheek. He shut his eyes and let his head fall back, trying to stop more from escaping.

He couldn’t stay. He had to leave.

Hank. He was his only friend.

Getting to his feet, he pulled his pants back up with shaky hands. His clothing soaked in red, mostly hidden in the black material of his suit. He stumbled. The low humming still in his ears.

He left the station, beginning to feel numb. It didn’t feel real.

The rain camouflaged his tears and washed away evidence as he walked to Hank’s house in the veil of darkness. His legs hurt by the time he arrived at Hank’s door. He pressed the doorbell, hoping his partner wasn’t passed out on the floor. He pressed down onto the buzzer until the man opened the door.

His angry expression quickly melted into shock.

“Holy shit, Connor.” The man pulled him inside. Connor was drenched from head to toe.

“You’re shaking? Connor…” Hank’s eyes moved downwards, staring at the bloodstained shirt under his jacket.

“Connor what—”

“He’s de-dead…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Good or bad ;v; I appreciate any feedback


	3. Corrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm really sorry for the late update. I struggled with this... ahhh I hope you like it!
> 
> Big, BIG thank you to [FeatheredFilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredFilly/pseuds/FeatheredFilly)! ❤

“Who’s fuckin’ dead?” Hank asked, confusion and concern laced in his voice.

He had never seen Connor in such a state. His clothing and hair askew, and his normally dark expressive eyes void of their warmth. He looked like he’d just walked off the set of a horror film. The man carefully guided Connor into the lounge room and lowered him onto the couch gently. The android was unresponsive for the most part. His LED red and disrupting repetitively.

“De-Dead,” Connor stuttered once more, shaking his head in disbelief.

Hank took the tartan blanket that was crumpled up against the armrest, giving it a shake and sending a cloud of a dog fur into the air. He wrapped it around the android’s shoulders in an attempt to stop him from shaking. Hank didn’t even think it was possible for androids to feel the cold. 

Connor was in shock.

“I k-killed…”

Hank felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach, brows furrowed. He knelt down in front of the android so they were at eye level, snapping his fingers to try and get his attention.

“Connor, tell me what happened. _Whose_ blood is on your clothes?” Hank was afraid to know, but he had to ask.

Connor didn’t say anything for several moments.

“D-D-Don’t,” the android held his head in his hands, hiding from Hank’s intense gaze. The man took Connor’s wrists gently, pulling them down to expose his face again.

He was… crying?

Connor clenched his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut. “I c-can’t,” the android’s breath quickened, “P-Please, Hank, I—” the ends of his words sounded eerily electronic. Connor suddenly jolted, sending a small electrical shock through the man.

Hank let go of his wrists instinctively, more surprised than hurt by it.

“Connor!” the older man exclaimed, terror flooding through him when he received no response.

What the fuck was going on?

Sumo had settled beside the android, sitting on the floor and resting his head on Connor’s knee.

Hank stared at the android. “Connor?” he tried again, leaning in to wave his hand in front of his face. Connor was frozen stiff, unblinking – like a mannequin.

“…Shit,” Hank got to his feet, “Come back to me, kid,” he shook his shoulders lightly. Part of him was worried Connor would break if he was too rough with him. But he got nothing.

Connor wasn’t there. Was he there _at all_? Hank had been meaning to learn more about android anatomy and what to do in emergency situations… Since Connor had the bad habit of running headlong into danger without a care for his own safety; regardless of how many times Hank ordered him to keep his head down and stay put. Connor had a mind of his own though, and did as he pleased. Apparently, nearly giving Hank a heart attack several times over did not stop him from putting himself in harm’s way. Hank never regretted those missed opportunities more than in this moment.

It didn’t take a genius to realize Connor had deviated, something Hank was proud of him for, but that also meant he was no longer replaceable as he was at the start of their partnership. If something were to happen to him, like now, losing him would mean losing the only positive influence in his life. 

Something else Hank always wanted to share with Connor, but he didn’t know _how_ to express it in words… or if the android would even understand. So he had taken to using terms of endearment such as, “son” and “kid” in hopes that Connor would automatically pick it up without the awkward conversation in between. 

Perhaps the android shared the same feelings of familial love on _some_ level. 

_Familial love?_

He already knew the people down at the precinct, and in general, would have a field day with that one. Accuse him of losing his mind… and maybe he had, but Connor, the goofy kid, had burrowed his way into Hank’s heart. He made him feel something other than pain and misery for the first time in a long time. The kid gave him newfound purpose. And the fact he had come here tonight showed Hank that Connor trusted and depended on him for help. But what exactly went down? 

He man exhaled heavily through his nose, “Killed?” he whispered to himself. He knew Connor could have only come here from two places, either the police station or CyberLife headquarters. Hank combed his fingers through his disheveled hair, looking at Connor to see if he would spring back to life.

His eyes fell to Sumo who was still resting his head on Connor’s knee. “He’s fine,” he told Sumo, and himself too. The dog whined quietly. Hank sat with Connor for some time, waiting for him to… _wake up_. His mind was racing.

**7:32AM**

He chose to go with his gut feeling, leaving the lounge room to change into his day clothes. He came out a moment later, taking his car keys off the kitchen table. He’d been drinking before he fell asleep, but the unforeseen event sobered him up quickly.

He grabbed his sticky notes out of the stationery drawer and jotted down a message for when Connor came to.

**Connor,**  
**Stay here. I’ll be back soon.**  
**Hank**

He stuck the fluorescent yellow note on the coffee table in front of the android. “Look after him, boy,” he told Sumo, leaving to head to the police station to do some investigating.

**********

**8:48AM**

Hank wasn’t expecting so much traffic congestion and the brigade of vehicles outside the station, red and blue flashing lights and police hologram tape all around the building. Officers in raincoats were waving people away.

“What the fuck…” Hank heart sank and sped up simultaneously, parking his car across the street to avoid wasting time. He jogged across the road, badge in hand to show the prick who was guarding the entrance.

“What’s going on?” he asked, his voice thinning in patience.

“I’m sorry, sir. FBI personnel only past this point.”

“Listen, asshole, I work here an—”

“Speak of the devil,” A familiar and irritating voice interrupted. Hank looked past the man in his way, sighting none other than Special Agent Perkins. “Let him through,” the shorter man ordered.

Hank growled as the officer stepped aside to let him pass.

“What the hell’s goin’—”

Hank words were lost the moment his blue eyes landed on _him_. Something cold and horrifying struck the older man right in the chest. His brow furrowed in confusion, enticing a short laugh from Richard Perkins.

The special agent turned his head to look at the machine, “Go on, introduce yourself.”

The android faced the lieutenant and clasped his hands behind his back, his expression blank. “I am RK900, here to assist the FBI in the deviant investigation.”

He sounded like _him_. Looked like _him_. Hank could taste the bourbon he drank the night before threaten to come up again.

Richard Perkin’s voice brought him back. “We’re investigating a murder, Lieutenant Anderson. One of your co-worker’s, Gavin Reed, expired late last night by the hands of a deviant.” He informed, “Where is that machine of yours? It’s usually following you around like an attention starved puppy, no? We’d like to ask It a few questions.” 

Hank’s eyes widened when he was hit with the _who_. He was genuinely shocked as a piece of the puzzle fell into place. He quickly masked his expression though, screwing up his face. “ _He’s_ not the only android who works here, and besides, I don’t know where the fuck he is. Haven’t seen him since I left the station yesterday.” 

“I have analyzed the crime scene.” RK900 chimed in, “The thirium is a match. RK800 is hereby deemed defective and scheduled for destruction.”

“What?!” Hank snapped, “I _know_ Connor, you cheap fuckin’ fake! He wouldn’t have _killed_ anyone without good reason!” 

Connor’s lookalike, excluding those cold blue eyes, pierced straight through the lieutenant. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. “I am a superior prototype, Lieutenant Anderson. His series is obsolete regardless.”

Richard Perkin's pinched the bridge of his nose. “Gavin Reed liked to get his rocks off with androids. The security footage was looped several times over the course of four weeks. What kind of circus are you running here, detective? Were you in on this?”

_Get his rocks off?_

“I barely know how to use my own fuckin’ phone! What the hell happened to Reed?” Hank could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears, looking back and forth between the little man and the _thing_ that looked like Connor.

“It started in the break room, there was no initial struggle. The victim attacked and toyed with the android for several moments, it never once defended itself as it was beaten and damaged, causing a loss of thirium.” The machine explained.

As Hank stood there, stunned. He clenched his fists, feeling his blunt nails bite into the palm of his hands. Ignoring the fact Connor’s lookalike kept referring to him as _It_. There was no love lost between him and the now deceased detective. The man was a sadistic douchebag. 

“Detective Reed then hauled the android up, bending it over the counter and penetrating it anally.”

Hank’s mouth went dry, fighting the onslaught of nausea. “What?” his face paled, “He fuckin’ what?!”

RK900 continued on with the explanation of the events as if Hank hadn’t even interrupted. “The android lashed out at the victim causing a broken nose before grabbing a knife and proceeding to attack Detective Reed. The man attempted to draw his gun to ward off the attacking deviant, but was unable to get a shot off before it was wrenched from his hands and discarded.”

Hank couldn’t fathom what he was hearing, and the cold and clinically detached way in which it was being described to him was both infuriating and sickening him even more. It was no wonder Connor had been in such shock upon arriving on his doorstep and he didn’t blame him one bit for defending himself. 

“It then appears there was a brief exchange between the two before the deviant entirely malfunctioned and murdered the man by stabbing him thirty-three times.”

Hank didn’t say another word as he shoved past the android and flat out _ran_ towards the breakroom to see what was there for himself. He almost skidded to a halt when he reached it, another officer held him back though, “You don’t have authorization to be here, sir!”

The forensic team were there, marking evidence. His eyes instantly fell onto Gavin Reed’s partially naked, mutilated corpse. Brutal was an understatement. Hank couldn’t believe it was done by the hands of someone as sweet and goofy as Connor. But the vicious act was warranted. Gavin got off easy… If Hank had known about this while the bastard was still breathing…

“Sir!” another pair of arms pulled at him to leave. 

“Let go of me you fuckin’ cock suckers!” 

Hank shrugged the officers off him and started towards the exit.

Shit, what was he going to do now? How was he going to protect him? It was obvious Connor had gone to him for help, but Hank was at a loss of how exactly to go about doing that. Androids still didn’t have the same rights as humans did, and in the eyes of the law, Connor was still a machine, a piece of property with no rights, who had malfunctioned and took the life of a human. 

A human, who deserved everything Connor did to him and _more_.

When he briskly walked passed the special agent, he wanted nothing more than to break his _beak_ of a nose and shoot that _fake_ right between the eyes. 

If Gavin’s victim was human, they would’ve threw his worthless carcass into a shallow grave and called it a day. This was sick. _Sick_. 

“I’ve been meanin’ to put in for paid leave,” he muttered. Hank knew _exactly_ what Perkin’s advanced prototype was going to do – obtain a search warrant. He had to go home. He had to get Connor and Sumo and _run_. 

This job was getting stale anyway. 

“We’ll be in touch, Lieutenant Anderson,” the android said.

“Great,” Hank shot back, unable to sound any less unenthusiastic. 

He left the station before anyone else could stop him. Got back into his car and drove home. 

********************

Connor jolted to life, “—can’t do t-this.” The android blinked, immediately noticing Hank’s absence. 

With awareness came a strange sort of numbness. He could _almost_ pretend that everything was normal with Sumo resting heavily against his feet and the quiet background noise of the television filling the room.

That it hadn't happened at all, that he could get up and carry on with things like normal. He read the fluorescent note on the coffee table before he tested his legs. He needed to blend in. Disguise himself. Mask his mental processes. He needed to remove his LED. 

Sumo lifted his head up and Connor stiffly walked down the hall to the bathroom.

He saw the colourful array of notes spread out on the wall. He _almost_ fooled himself until he saw his reflection in the mirror – blood splattered across his face and down his neck, hair messy, hanging loose and limp across his forehead, no longer holding its usual proper business like style.

As he raised his arm to swipe away the bangs from his face, the red staining his hand caught his attention – dried blood stuck under his short nails and beginning to flake from his fingers. His disheveled clothes, shirt untucked and stained with the same red colour, pants hanging loosely without his belt and tie askew.

That was when he could no longer fool himself into believing everything was normal.

He felt instead... Anger, regret, shame.

If only he hadn’t begun to feel emotions… as the Lieutenant had said, emotions were capable of ruining everything. Connor was designed to be subservient and cater to human needs. What Reed had done shouldn’t have caused him to dysfunction in such a way. 

The androids at the Eden Club didn’t have a say in the role they were created to play as humans used them in every perverse way they could imagine.

_“You make for a much prettier sex doll...”_

Connor stopped looking at his reflection as Gavin’s ugly words echoed in his mind. Those words had caused a tangible replay of internal memory. Connor could see the detective towering above him, could feel everything he had felt as he was abused. Felt it as though it were forced upon him now…

His heartbeat quickened deep in the bounds of his synthetic ribcage as tears pooled in his eyes once more.

His hands began shaking, why were his hands shaking? Why was he panicking? Why was he _feeling_? He couldn’t focus as despair wrapped him in its cold embrace. He wanted to die on the spot. Self-destruction was the best viable option for him to stop feeling the emotions wreaking havoc on his system.

********************

**10:22AM**

Hank pulled up in the drive way and hurried inside the house, but Connor wasn’t on the couch. “Connor!” he called out, feeling panic creeping in his chest until he saw the android leaning over the kitchen sink. 

“We’ve gotta go… We-- What the fuck are you doin’?!” Disbelief. Anger. 

Hank snatched the blade from the android’s hand. Blue blood ran down Connor’s right temple, following the gash down to his cheek. His LED was in the sink, covered in thirium. His right hand was bleeding as well. It looked like he’d grabbed the knife by the blade’s end. 

“Connor!” he barked, taking a hold of the android’s shoulders and forcefully turning his body around to face him. That seemed to snap him out of… wherever he was. 

“What the fuck have you done to yourself?!” 

Connor flinched as the harsh voice resonated in the kitchen. “I was re-removing it!” he sounded frightened. his hands shot out to grasp the older man’s arms, getting blue blood on his jacket. 

“T-too loud... please, the yelling,” The android said quietly. 

“You’ve fuckin’ cut yourself!” Hank scolded, hearing a high whine coming from Connor’s mouth. 

“Okay, okay... I’m sorry, no more shouting.” Hank forced himself to lower his voice as he pulled Connor’s shaking body in for a hug.

“I’m s-sorry, Hank,” his face was wet with tears, shaking his head anxiously. “I can’t…can’t,” he choked. Connor’s knees buckled and Hank sank onto the ground with him. “I c-can’t!” 

This was bad. Hank had no way of gauging his stress levels without his LED. But it didn’t take a renowned psychologist to recognize he was at boiling point. Shit. 

Hank cupped Connor’s face in his hands, trying to make eye contact again. The android’s eyes were screwed shut though, as if he was trying to block out everything.

_Don’t cry…_

“Connor…”

_Don’t cry… Stop it…_

“Connor…” The man repeated, mentally kicking himself for scolding the kid when he was so vulnerable. “Connor, no… I’m gonna get you through this, okay?” his voice was soft, “But… But you have to stay strong for me, alright? We have to stay strong for each other.” He gently shook Connor, wanting to get his full attention. “If you give up now you’ll leave me here alone. I’d _never_ do that to you… We’re in this together, you hear me?” 

The android slowly opened his eyes, searching the man’s face for a lie that wasn’t told. 

“You think I’d be mad with you for defendin’ yourself? I know why you did... and if you hadn’t killed that son of a bitch, then I sure as hell would’ve.”

"I thought...”

“Connor, that piece of shit deserved everything you did, plus more. He’s lucky you got to him first, ‘cause I sure as hell wouldn’t have been as kind.”

Connor offered no response, his eyes heavily focused on Hank.

“Promise me, Connor. Promise me you won’t hurt yourself again.” 

There was a long pause. God, Hank hated seeing him so… _broken_. Now wasn’t the time or the place to get into what was uncovered at the station. 

“…Okay.” One word, softly spoken. 

Hank looked at him for a moment before nodding slowly, “Okay,” he said back, wrapping his arms around the kid and pulling him in for another hug. “It’s gonna be okay,” he told him softly. He felt Connor hesitantly return the hug after a moment. 

They stayed on the kitchen floor until Hank reluctantly pulled back, getting to his feet and helping Connor up. He snatched the tea towel that was on the countertop, using it to gently dab the blue blood off Connor’s face. 

“We gotta get a mov—” His sentence was cut short by a loud banging on his door. 

“Hank Anderson! FBI- open up!” 

It was Richard Perkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This beautiful artwork was drawn by [kai_152](https://kai152.tumblr.com/)! Inspired by the fic ;v; 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and comments ❤ I appreciate the feedback! ;v; I hope I didn't disappoint. I'll try not to take so long to update next time!


End file.
